IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi
IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi is the sixth installment of the IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars Saga by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Darth Vader lands in the docking bay of an uncompleted second Death Star, which the Empire is creating, and is more powerful than the first. He is greeted by The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and The TGWTG Squad Moff Jerjerrod, but demands construction be put back on schedule in order to complete the Death Star on time. Jerjerrod argues that they need more men, but quickly agrees to double their efforts when he learns that Emperor Palpatine, the Bowser Family, The Undertaker, and Bill Cipher are coming. Meanwhile, 23-year-old Luke Skywalker, the 88 Squad and their friends have arrived on Tatooine in the latest attempt to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt's desert palace. First the droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, aided by IG-88 and his squad arrive with a holographic message from Skywalker pleading Jabba to release Solo, but R2 and 3PO end up as slaves while the 88 Squad is forced into doing Celebrity Gossip. That evening, Jabba's Palace Band (led by Sy Snootles and Max Rebo) entertains the slug-like creature's guests, much to IG-88 and IG-80's dismay. Jabba is captivated by the graceful gyrations of his slave girl Oola. Oola resists his demands and is thrown into the pit of the rancor monster where she is immediately devoured. Suddenly, Princess Leia Organa (in the guise of bounty hunter Boushh) arrives with "prisoner" Chewbacca to collect part of the bounty Jabba himself sought after years earlier when he put a price on Solo's head. Jabba then sends Chewbacca to the prisons. That night, Leia/Boushh releases Solo from his carbonite coffin, only to be overseen by Jabba, his minions, the newly stolen droids, and the 88 squad. Both Solo and Leia are captured; Solo is put in the prison with Chewbacca while Jabba takes Leia as his personal slave girl, being forced to wear a revealing slave girl outfit and replacing Oola as his personal slave. To Leia's humiliation, she is then chained by the neck to Jabba's throne. Luke eventually arrives with IG-86 and Gina Vendetti, coming at dawn to make one final plea to Jabba to release Solo, but Jabba rejects the offer, and Team Rocket suddenly appear, revealing that they were working for Jabba the whole time. Luke then Force Pulls a nearby blaster, tries to shoot Jabba and Team Rocket, but falls into the Rancor pit. Leia unsure of what was happening struggled against Jabba. Luke successfully kills the rancor by crushing it with the gate of its compound and piercing its neck with the spikes at the bottom of the gate and also manages to defeat Team Rocket's Arbok And Weezing, but he is captured by Phelous and Obscurus Lupa, also working for Jabba. Jabba, furious, strangles Leia. As punishment, Jabba, using C-3PO as a translator, commands Luke and his friends to be destroyed (over a course of a thousand years) by the man-eating Sarlacc at the Great Pit of Carkoon meanwhile Leia is kept on her chain laying in front of Jabba. Only Leia and the 88 Squad are not sentenced to death, as Jabba was attracted to Leia, and had plans of gaining pleasure from the enslaved princess, and also enjoyed the Celebrity Gossip that the 88 squad has been forced to do. Luke and his companions (with Lando Calrissian disguised as one of Jabba's prison guards) are taken to the Pit of Carkoon. However, with the help of R2-D2 and IG-88, Luke then retrieves his recently built lightsaber to battle his captors. Solo, by this time blinded from the after effects of carbonization, accidentally activates the jetpack of bounty hunter Boba Fett when he turns around and smashes an axe in it. Fett then flies out of control, crashes and falls in the pit to be digested by the Sarlacc. Leia, meanwhile, with chain in hand, strangles Jabba to death. Phelous, Obscurus Lupa, and Team Rocket then escape. The droids are then set free, and jump off the sail barge. They land in the Tatooinian sand. Luke and Lando kill the remaining captors, then Luke rescues Leia, and both point the guns toward the heart of Jabba's Sail Barge. Luke and company escape with their lives before the gun discharges, destroying the sail barge. All of the crew (except for Luke and the 88 Squad) depart Tatooine for the rendezvous point near Sullust (mentioned in The Empire Strikes Back) where the Rebel Alliance is assembling, while Luke and R2-D2 (in their X-wing) as well as the 88 Squad head for Dagobah to fulfill a promise made some time earlier. On the Death Star, the Emperor, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., The Undertaker, and Bill Cipher arrive, praising Lord Vader, The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, The TGWTG Squad, and the rest of the villains on their efforts in the construction of the Death Star, assuring them that everything is going as the Emperor has planned. Luke, Artoo, and the 88 Squad arrive on Dagobah to find a terminally-ill Yoda. Luke has returned to complete his Jedi training, but Yoda declares no further training is required. All that remains for Luke is to confront Vader. Yoda then reveals that Vader is indeed his father. The 900-year-old Jedi Master gives one last mention of wisdom to the young Jedi before he dies (and disappears the way Ben Kenobi did in A New Hope, thereby becoming one with the Force). As Luke and the 88 squad approach his X-wing and Starship, the spirit form of Kenobi confirms that Vader was once Anakin Skywalker, a former Jedi Knight who turned to the dark side of the Force (with some extra information from the 88 squad). Kenobi also reveals that Luke has a twin sister, hidden from Luke at birth as protection from the Emperor. Luke senses that his sister is actually Princess Leia. Kenobi warns Luke to bury his feelings, for they could in time "serve the Emperor and Undertaker." At the rendezvous point near Sullust, the Rebel Alliance gathers to reveal plans to attack the Death Star. As part of the plans, the 88 Squad, Luke, Leia, Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, and a strike team must penetrate the shield generator on the fourth moon of Endor in order to deactivate the shield if the Rebel fleet is to attack the Death Star. The strike team lands on Endor only to be discovered by scout troopers led by Angry Joe, Other Joe, Delrith, and Myotismon. A speeder bike chase ensues, only for Leia to be thrown off her speeder and knocked unconscious. Luke, Han, and the 88 Squad discover Leia's helmet, then both try to find her. Leia is awakened by one of Endor's forest creatures, an Ewok named Wicket W. Warrick. Suddenly, another stormtrooper discovers Leia, but Wicket does away with the trooper before rescuing Leia. Luke, Han, Chewbacca, the droids, and the 88 Squad, meanwhile, fall into a booby trap set by the Ewoks. Artoo cuts open the net setting them free, but the Ewok tribe discovers Threepio and proclaims him to be their god. The droid's Human and Wookiee friends are taken prisoner, and the Ewoks proclaim Han to be the main course in a banquet in Threepio's honor. Discovered by Leia, Luke then uses the Force to levitate Threepio to show off his "great magic." Convinced of the Rebels' good intentions, the Ewoks set them free and later that evening makes them "part of the tribe," thereby the Ewoks agree to join the fight against the Empire. But Luke decides the time has come to leave Endor and face Darth Vader. Leia follows Luke out of the tribal gathering before she is revealed the truth that Vader is Luke's father and Leia is his sister. Leia is utterly speechless and shocked, but is comforted by Solo. Later, IG-80 finds a Skittles trail and he and some members of the 88 squad follow it to a deserted town. There, they find the Mystery Shack. Hearing noises inside, they gear up and break down the door to find refugees including Grunkle Stan, Grenda & Candy, Pacifica Northwest, and other townsfolk and mysterious creatures. Dipper and Mabel are happy to see Stan, and they hug him with Soos and Wendy. The twins question why everyone is hiding in the Shack, and Stan shows them and the 88 Squad life in the Shack. Many survivors there are injured and food is scarce. Stan shares his story to the twins and the 88 Squad. He was working outside when The Empire invaded, and sought refuge in the Shack. He learned that a forcefield invented by Ford and Dipper set up around the shack protected it from The Empire and Angry Joe's invasion. His current plan is to hide out in the Shack until they run out of food. IG-88 informs Stan that they came with the Rebels and tell them to come where the Ewoks are, but Stan says he hates dwarf-bears. Dipper also informs that they can't stay cooped up in the Shack. But Stan thinks everyone will be fine in the Shack and that the rest of the townspeople will be fine on their own. However, IG-88 shows them footage he filmed when they were at Cloud City, showing a throne made out of petrified townspeople in the Slave I to the survivors, as well as Ford (via hologram) getting captured by Boba Fett and Darth Vader during a meeting. While the refugees and Stan are discouraged, Mabel, Dipper, and the 88 Squad try and inspire them to fight back with the Rebel Alliance to save their friends, saying that The Empire wants them to run and hide. Dipper says that Ford and IG-86 know The Undertaker's secret weakness. If all the refugees band together with the Rebels, they can rescue Ford, find Undertaker's weakness, destroy the Death Star, and save the town. The refugees are optimistic, but Stan objects as the Shack is the only safe place from The Empire. IG-80 then enters and tells the squad and the survivors that Luke is missing. Vader, Team Rocket, The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and The TGWTG Squad arrive in their shuttle to a docking bay, and Luke, having already surrendered to the Empire, talks with Vader in an attempt to bring the Sith Lord out of the dark side of the Force, but to no avail. IG-88 and IG-80, watching this in hidden, are caught by The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and The TGWTG Squad after IG-80's ringtone goes off, and The Empire takes Luke, The 88 Squad (IG-88, IG-80, Mordecai & Rigby, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Gumball, Darwin, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), and Todd Wyatt into custody for transportation to the Death Star. IG-82, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, The DigiDestined & Their Digimon, Shareena Wickett & Her Friends, and The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers find IG-80's cell phone, and rush back to The Mystery Shack and shows them footage of IG-88 and IG-80's capture. The refugees and the rest of the 88 Squad are shocked, especially Aisling and Pearl, but Old Man McGucket comes up with an idea that would require everyone to work together. McGucket reveals blueprints for his newest robotic invention. While the twins, 88 squad, and the other survivors are impressed, Stan remains pessimistic. In spite of all the odds, all the refugees band together with the Rebels to fight The Empire as well as assemble McGucket's giant mech using various materials found inside the Shack and elsewhere in the surrounding area. After long construction, the refugees sit around an Ewok building. Mabel and The 88 Squad thinks they might have a shot at defeating The Empire once and for all. Stan later joins in for the sake of rescuing Ford, and steals a starship and contacts Voltron and the High Council that the final assault of the Death Star has begun and that Ford has been captured. The next day, the Rebels and some 88 Squad members attempt to locate the shield generator, and the Rebel fleet, led by IG-86 who is in the Millennium Falcon alongside Lando Calrissian, enters hyperspace from Sullust to prepare for the final attack. Sector V (who are inside their C.O.O.L.B.U.S.), The Teen Titans (who are inside the T-Ship), Sonic and Co. (who are inside The Blue Typhoon), and Star Fox join along with them and enters hyperspace with the fleet as well. Luke, IG-88, IG-80, the other captured squad members, Todd Wyatt, Vader, Team Rocket, The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and The TGWTG Squad finally enter the Death Star and confront the Emperor, the Bowser Family, Bill Cipher, and The Undertaker, who reveal that it was the Emperor himself that coordinated the Rebels finding the secret plans and locating the shield generator so that the Alliance can fall into a trap of Undertaker's devising. The Rebels and the 88 Squad enter the heart of the shield generator, only to be taken prisoner by the Imperial forces led by Angry Joe, Other Joe, Delrith, Myotismon, Lord Hater, General Peepers, and Lord Dominator. The fleet emerges from hyperspace for the battle, but discovers the shield is still up. As they contemplate their options, the Imperial fleet, which they were led to believe was away, appears and an intense battle begins. Solo and company are led out of the bunker by the stormtroopers, but the droids, the Ewoks, and IG-82 have already orchestrated the attack on the Empire, and another intense battle commences with the Rebels, Ewoks, and 88 Squad on one side, the Empire on another. McGucket's invention, the Mystery Shack, now a giant mech known as the ShackTron, joins the battle and defeats some Empire forces before engaging into battle with Joe's Giant Mech. Palpatine shows to Luke and the 88 Squad the full power of the Death Star, and the station, now fully operational, destroys one of the Alliance's ships. The 88 Squad however manages to distract The TGWTG Squad, The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and Team Rocket when IG-88 mistakes a wall for Justin Bieber, and they escape to find the petrified townspeople throne and Ford Pines somewhere in the Death Star, while Luke stays to confront Vader, Undertaker, Bill, and Palpatine. Just as the Empire's starships are about to get the upperhand, Stan returns with Voltron and the High Council, led by Basil, by his side and they join the Rebels and the other heroes in fighting off the Empire and The Horde Of Darkness. Meanwhile, on Endor, the battle continues, with casualties (Rebel, stormtrooper, and Ewok) already mounting. The ShackTron however manages to defeat Joe's mech, and Joe, Delrith, and Other Joe retreat along with Lord Hater, Lord Dominator, and General Peepers, who were defeated thanks to Wander & Sylvia, and Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and the 88 Squad and refugees gain access to the bunker. On the Death Star, Luke, already fueled by anger, lashes out at the Emperor with his lightsaber, only to be deflected by his Father, Darth Vader, and thus the final duel between father and son begins. After a while, Vader stalks for a hidden Luke to let down his guard, while quietly sensing within his son's mind that Luke has a sister. Vader threatens to turn her to the dark side if Luke and the 88 squad will not, but Luke responds viciously in intense saber fighting of Djem So, up to the point where Luke strikes off Vader's right mechanical hand (just as Vader cut off Luke's in The Empire Strikes Back). The Emperor and The Undertaker encourage Luke to kill his father so the young Jedi can take Vader's place alongside Palpatine. But Luke controls his anger and throws aside his lightsaber. He declares himself to be a Jedi Knight as his father Anakin was before he turned to Darth Vader. Elsewhere, the 88 Squad manages to find the throne after several mishaps around the Death Star, including a food fight involving WWE superstars and even a Anime Milwaukee Crowd going after them. Luckily, they rescue Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Toad, who were captured with Ford Pines in the previous film, in one of the rooms. The Tiny Toons, the Warners, and Mystery Inc. join along with them. Leslie Chow, who disguised himself as an imperial guard, and Alan, Stu, Phil, and Doug, who disguised themselves as stormtroopers, tell them that the throne is located in Room A558 on the 10th level. Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and the 88 squad along with the refugees escape from the bunker, just in time for its destruction, thus bringing down the shield. The Alliance is now free to attack the half-completed Death Star. IG-82, April, Casey, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, McGucket, Pacifica, Sheriff Blubs, The Mane Six, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, The DigiDestined & Their Digimon, Shareena Wickett & Her Friends, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Steven Universe, Connie, and The Crystal Gems all head into IG-82's starship and the ship takes off to the Death Star, while Aisling chooses to stay behind to heal the wounded. Back on board the Death Star, once IG-88 and his squad members find the throne, they are soon confronted by Angry Joe, Other Joe, and Delrith, enraged over their failed attack at Endor. However, Stan's Starship and 82's Starship crash in and cause Joe, Other Joe, and Delrith to flee. After a short reunion, they find the throne and Mabel travels up it using her grappling hook and finds Ford as a gold statue. The squad doesn't know how to unfreeze them, but Gideon Gleeful, trapped in a cage hanging from the ceiling, says that Nostalgia Critic set up a secret code of unfreezement, which turns out to be "ABBA". After IG-82 destroys the forcefield surrounding the computer where the code is typed, Velma types in the code, and everyone on the throne is turned back to normal. Gideon's cage is also knocked to the ground and he's freed. Wendy and Pacifica reunite with their families, and Blubs meets up with Deputy Durland. All the citizens are happy to be freed, and Ford is unpetrified as well. After a short reunion, IG-88 asks Ford what Undertaker's weakness is. Ford explains it's not just Undertaker's weakness, it's also Bill Cipher's. He then spray paints a circle on the floor and ends up creating the Zodiac, complete with its ten symbols. Ford explains that the Wheel is a prophecy. He found it in a cave many years ago and recognized some of the symbols then, and recognizes them now. It was prophesied that the symbols would create a force that could not only defeat The Undertaker and Bill Cipher, but the entire Empire as well. Ford dismissed it at first, but realized now it's destiny. Dipper goes to the pine tree, Mabel goes to the shooting star, Soos steps on the question mark, Robbie walks on the heart, Gideon steps on the tent of telepathy, Wendy walks onto the Ice symbol after encouragement from her friends, McGucket steps on the scholary figure, Pacifica steps on the llama symbol, Stan steps on the hat symbol, and Ford steps on the six-fingered hand symbol. Everyone on the circle hold hands, creating a ring of energy that surrounds the Wheel. All the other citizens rush out of the room and into IG-82's starship, piloted by 82 and The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. IG-82's starship then takes off and joins the Millennium Falcon, The C.O.O.L.B.U.S., The T-Ship, The Blue Typhoon, Star Fox, The High Council and the Rebel Fleet in destroying the Death Star. However, just as it is about to be complete, the power suddenly goes out in the room, and it is revealed that it was The Nostalgia Critic who shut down the power, revealing that there was no Justin Bieber. The Squad are taken back to Palpatine's room, where Undertaker confronts them and scolds them for escaping. After IG-88 says he's no match for the Squad, Undertaker uses his powers and turns Wendy, Soos, McGucket, Robbie, Pacifica, And Gideon into posters showing their screaming faces, and also traps the rest of the Squad in a large binded-rope cell. An enraged Palpatine declares that if Luke and the Squad cannot be turned to the dark side, they will be killed, and uses Force lightning against Luke. Palpatine slowly increases the intensity of the lightning, slowly torturing Luke to death. But the sight of seeing Luke dying causes Vader's heart to melt as IG-80 tells him that despite his acting criticism, he tells him that he is and always will be Hayden Christensen / Anakin Skywalker / David Rice / Stephen Glass / Sam Monroe. Vader finally ceases to exist as Anakin turns on Palpatine, lifting the Emperor off his feet with the great strength of his cybernetic right arm, and despite the deadly Force lightning now surging on Anakin, he hurls his former master into a reactor shaft, destroying the Emperor, everyone is shocked that Vader had remembered and has saved his son's live. The large binded-rope cell disappears, but The Undertaker and Bowser declare that the real battle has just begun, as the rest of the villains prepare to fight the 88 Squad. The squad fights off the villains, and Wendy, Pacifica, Soos, McGucket, Gideon, and Robbie are freed from their tapestries after Shareena frees them with her Reverse Gun. After a long battle, the villains get the upperhand, until a cloak that has been serving as Vader's servant unmasks himself, revealing to be Chiro from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go, Bill's greatest weakness. Chiro and Bill fight with Bill getting the upperhand thanks to The Shredder, but just as Shredder is about to kill Chiro, Master Splinter, who died in the previous film, returns and strikes him with his sword. Chiro and Splinter manage to defeat Bill, causing him to glitch and, courtesey of Grunkle Stan's punch, shatter to pieces. Shredder, Lord Hater, Team Rocket, IG-72 (who was watching the fight), and some of the TGWTG Squad members are also defeated as well, causing the villains, along with The Undertaker and Bowser, to escape. The squad and Luke escape with a wounded Anakin. The Millennium Falcon, ''IG-82's starship, The C.O.O.L.B.U.S., The T-Ship, The X Tornado, Star Fox, The High Council's starships, and its remaining Rebel fighters enter the bowels of the Death Star, and some fighters engage in a point-blank attack on the Super Star Destroyer, causing the Imperial flagship's destruction. When IG-82's Starship gets hit and is about to be destroyed, IG-82 teleport himself and the citizens into the Millennium Falcon, while The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers teleport themselves into the Megazord, who joins Voltron in fighting off incoming Empire / Horde Of Darkness forces from entering the bowels of the Death Star, before the starship explodes. Back on the Death Star, in the middle of an evacuation, Luke and the 88 Squad have carried Anakin's ravaged body to the foot of the former Vader's shuttle. Anakin asks Luke to remove his mask so that he can look upon the face of his son, just for once, with his "own eyes." Anakin's face is revealed to be pale white (from not seeing natural sunlight in 23 years), and his head severely scarred from his duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi (as depicted in ''Revenge of the Sith). Anakin tells Luke that his son was right, and asks him to tell his sister the same. With that, Anakin Skywalker dies, and IG-80 laments and regrets everything he said about Hayden Christensen's bad acting. Everything. IG-86 then contacts IG-88 and tells them they better leave the Death Star now because the Rebel fleet is about to enter the main reactor. The Millennium Falcon, ''IG-82's starship, The C.O.O.L.B.U.S., The T-Ship, The X-Tornado, Star Fox, The High Council Starships, and its strike force (in the last Rebel fighter inside) reach the Death Star's main reactor and fire concussion missiles and proton torpedoes at it, causing it to collapse. Luke and the 88 Squad escape the Death Star via the shuttle with his father's body and flies out through the flames, and so do Wedge Antilles, Star Fox, The X-Tornado, The C.O.O.L.B.U.S., The T-Ship, The High Council Starships, and the ''Millennium Falcon before the Death Star explodes. The Death Star's destruction also returns the deserted town of Gravity Falls back to its own version of normal. Seeing the destruction from above, Han senses Leia's love for Luke. He offers to step aside when Luke arrives, but she tells Han that Luke is her brother. After a moment of shock and/or surprise, Han and Leia engage in a passionate kiss. That evening, Luke sets a funeral pyre ablaze to burn the body of his father, still encased in the armor of Darth Vader. His father's organic body had become one with the Force. Luke Skywalker as written was believed to have only burnt the armor of his father, along with his cybernetics. IG-88 and Aisling reunite and kiss, and IG-83 and Wendy confess their feelings to each other before sharing a kiss as well, becoming a couple in the process, as does Pearl and Todd Wyatt, due to Pearl kissing Todd on the lips after reuniting with him when they arrived at the Death Star. Through the midst of the rising flames and fireworks, Rebel fighters streak across the sky in celebration of one of the greatest Rebel victories in the Galactic Civil War. The planets, Bespin (which was restored by Zordon after getting destroyed by The Black Hole Generator in the previous movie), Tatooine, Naboo, and Coruscant also celebrated, as well as several cities on Earth, including New York City and Washington DC. Luke and the 88 Squad are reunited with their companions Han, Lando, the droids, Chewbacca, the surviving Rebel fleet, the Ewoks, the rest of the 88 Squad, the High Council, and his sister Leia. Luke then catches sight of the spirit figures of Ben Kenobi, Yoda, and the redeemed Anakin Skywalker (Hayden Christensen). Leia takes Luke by the hand and they rejoin their friends and colleagues as the spirits continue to look on with pride. In a post-credit scene, The 88 Squad, with help from the High Council, build their own home base back on Earth in New York City. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS IG-88 Squad Members appearing in the film: *IG-88 *IG-86 *IG-80 *IG-82 *Aisling *Ash *Misty *Brock *Todd Wyatt *Mewtwo *Gina Vendetti *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Spike *Sora *Donald *Goofy *The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg) *Sector V (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5) *Tommy "The Tommy" Gilligan *Numbuh 362 *Finn & Jake *Mario, Luigi, And Yoshi *Mordecai & Rigby *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Steve Urkel *Simba, Timon, And Pumbaa *Woody & Buzz *Woody & Buzz's Friends *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, And Michelangelo (2012) *April O'Neil (2012) *Casey Jones (2012) *Mike & Sulley *Wander & Sylvia *Steven Universe *Connie *The Crystal Gems *Maka Albarn *Soul Evans *Death The Kid *Black*Star *Tsubaki *Liz & Patty Thompson *Sonic And Co. (Sonic X) Horde Of Darkness Members appearing in the film: *The Undertaker *Bill Cipher *Ancient Minister *Assajj Ventress *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings *Mistress Nine *Azula *Nostalgia Critic *The Angry Video Game Nerd *The TGWTG Squad *Jinx *The Authority *Star Wolf *Dr. Facilier *Dr. Eggman *The Grand Duke Of Owls *Ursula *Hades *Jafar & Iago *Maleficent (Angelina Jolie version) *Cruella De Ville (Glenn Close version) *The Joker (Heath Ledger version) *Harley Quinn *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *The Improvables *Father *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *King Dedede *Escargoon *Discord (Will turn on the Horde Of Darkness in this movie) *Sunset Shimmer GUEST STARS: *Master Splinter (2012) *Grenda & Candy *Ford *Soos *Pacifica Northwest *Robbie Valentino *Old Man McGucket *The DigiDestined & Their Digimon *Shareena Wickett & Her Friends *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy) *Star Fox (Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Krystal, ROB 64) *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Toad *Alan, Stu, Phil, And Doug *Leslie Chow *The Tiny Toons (Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J Pig, Shirley The Loon, Elmyra Duff, Montana Max, Furrball, Dizzy Devil, Gogo Dodo) *Yakko, Wakko, And Dot *Mystery Inc. *Voltron *The High Council **Zordon **Alpha 5 **Jocky McPheterson **Lauren McPheterson **Doc Jepson **Scrooge McDuck (2017) **Launchpad McQuack (2017) **Mrs. Beakley (2017) **Ford Pines **Stanley Pines **Basil **Bernard & Bianca **Jake (Rescuers Down Under) **Fievel Mouskewitz **Hekapoo **Rhombulus **Omnitraxus Prime **Lekmet **Wilbur The Albatross **Dawson (Great Mouse Detective) **Baloo **Felix The Cat **Wreck-It Ralph **Vanellope Von Schweetz **Fix-It Felix **Sgt. Calhoun **Judy Hopps **Nick Wilde **Pinocchio **Jiminy Cricket **Bubsy (killed by a TIE Fighter during the final battle) *Chiro (Official debut to the series. He will be first seen as a cloak assisting Darth Vader. He will later unmask himself during the final battle between the 88 Squad and the Villains) SOUNDTRACK *Eminence Front, The Who (Played during the training montage / assembling of the Shacktron) *The Boys Are Back In Town, Thin Lizzy (Played when The High Council arrive during the space battle and join the Rebels and the other heroes in attacking the Empire. Also played during the scenes of the battle between IG-82's Squad and The Horde Of Darkness on Endor, and when IG-88 and his team are looking for the Throne Room) *Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting, Elton John (Played during the final battle between The 88 Squad and The Horde Of Darkness on the Death Star after The Emperor's defeat / death) TRIVIA *Chiro will make his debut to the IG-88's Adventures Series. He is the character confirmed to be the surprise reveal character in all 6 films. The Others being: **Teen Titans (Episode I) **Wander & Sylvia (Episode II) **Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Episode III) **Steven Universe, Connie, & The Crystal Gems (Episode IV) **Tommy "The Tommy" Gilligan & The Soul Eater Cast (Episode V) *The Gravity Falls finale, Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls, will play a part in the film. *Master Splinter returns from the dead in this film thanks to Zordon after being killed off in the last film by Shredder. Bespin is also restored and not destroyed by the black hole thanks to the time-altering device. *The following celebrities will make cameos when IG-88 and IG-80 are forced to do Celebrity Gossip alongside the rest of the squad by Jabba The Hutt: **Kanye West **Kim Kardashian **Tim Allen **Jay-Z **Andrew Garfield **Emma Stone **Khloe Kardashian **Kris Jenner **Adam Levine **Iggy Azalea **Alec Baldwin **Josh Brolin **Charlize Theron **Mickey Rourke **Lamar Odom **Kourtney Kardashian **Reese Witherspoon **Halle Berry **Cara Delevigne **Justin Bieber **Amber Rose **Kathie Lee Gifford **Oliver Martinez **Sean Penn **Kendall Jenner **Seth Rogen **Adam Sandler **Paris Hilton **Robert Pattinson **Miley Cyrus **Kate Hudson **Bruce Willis **Sylvester Stallone **Demi Moore **Ashton Kutcher **Daniel Radcliffe **James Caan **Jennifer Garner **Sienna Miller **Emma Roberts **Jodie Foster **Chris Pratt **John Cena **The Miz **Paige **Natayla **The Bella Twins **Arnold Schwarzenegger **Mike Tyson *Both Lapti Nek and Jedi Rocks performances will be featured in this film, with Lapti Nek being performed first and Jedi Rocks being performed afterwards. *The food fight from the July 4th 2016 edition of Monday Night RAW will be featured as one of several mishaps when the 88 squad is finding the throne. *Shareena Wickett & Her Friends weren't originally going to be included in the film due to some episodes of the Detention series being lost (according to Lost Media wiki), but they were added in after the entire series was found and added by iTunes in August 2018.